


Memoirs

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Character Death, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Daniel find something in Jack’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #096 "writer's choice" ("writer")
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“We don’t have to do this today, Sam,” Daniel said, softly, standing beside her in the doorway of Jack’s office. 

It had been two weeks since the funeral and Sam knew that she had to something. She had to start going through Jack’s things and start getting on with her life.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” said Sam. That was the reason she’d decided to start with the office, and not just because of the semi-classified files she was sure Jack still had, which needed to go back to the SGC.

Daniel squeezed her shoulder and moved to box up the folders.

Most of the morning was spent sorting out the paperwork— what to save, what to shred, what to pass along to the other semi-retired SGC personnel who were doing the same work Jack used to— until Daniel hefted a large binder and said, “Huh.”

Sam frowned. “What is it?”

He opened the first page. “ _The Young Do Not Always Do As They Are Told, a Memoir of the Early Stargate Program, by General Jack O’Neill (retired)_.” Daniel blinked. “A memoir? Jack?”

“He always said he was going to write one,” said Sam. “But why didn’t he ever tell us he was actually working on it?”

“When did we ever understand Jack’s reasoning?” Daniel asked.

Sam snorted a laugh. She reached out to touch Jack’s name, then pushed the whole binder toward him. “You read it first, Daniel. Let me know if…”

“Okay,” he said, softly.

The next morning, Sam had only just come downstairs to put on a pot of coffee when her front door opened. She was only half-surprised to see Daniel, still in the same clothes as the day before, holding the battered three-ring binder.

“You need to read this, Sam,” he said.

She read it twice, then found the file on Jack’s computer and e-mailed it to Teal’c, Cam and Vala, then to Colonel Davis. She got a reply back from Davis almost immediately, _Can we publish this?_

Daniel wrote the foreword and the memoir was an instant bestseller. It was just like Jack— sometimes completely irreverent, sometimes heart-breakingly serious— and according to everyone from the top literary critics to Miss Clarence’s tenth-grade history class, it made the Stargate Program feel alive in a way that nothing else had.

“Somewhere out there, he’s laughing at us,” said Daniel, and Sam had to agree.

THE END


End file.
